Amigo Apaixonado
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA] Songfic presente de Níver para Black Scorpio no Nyx...Happy Níver linda!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

**Presente de níver para a fofa da Black Scorpio no Nyx, felicidades linda!!!! Ok Ok, é uma song fic e acho que ninguém nunca imaginou que Pure-Petit usaria uma música dessas, é sertanejo (xD). Mas ignorem a música, usei apenas a letra...É que achei bonitinha...(gota)... **

**Betado por Maia Sorovar**

**oOo**

_**Pensando bem, eu gosto mesmo de você**_

_**Pensando bem, quero dizer**_

_**Que amo ter te conhecido**_

_**Nada melhor que eu deixar você saber**_

_**Pois é tão triste esconder**_

_**Um sentimento tão bonito**_

No fundo da sala, sentado na última carteira, um garoto de cabelos escuros e bagunçados, olhos felinos e verdes escuros estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço observando a outra classe que fazia aula de Educação Física. Entre os alunos, seus olhos estavam fixos em uma garota baixinha, de cabelos avermelhados levemente ondulados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, tinha os olhos esverdeados e um belo sorriso.

- Shura? - Um garoto ao seu lado o chama, tirando o moreno de seus pensamentos.

- Que foi Milo? - Pergunta Shura.

- Nada não, você estava com cara de peixe morto e fiquei preocupado... - O outro fica olhando para onde o amigo olhava.

- Quem tem cara de peixe morto? - Shura metralha Milo.

- Julia é? - Milo sorri maroto vendo-o ficar roxo só de ouvir o nome da garota.

- Ta tão na cara assim? - Shura solta um longo suspiro.

- Nem te falo... Deveria falar para ela. – Sugere o loiro pegando o caderno do amigo onde tinha muitos rabiscos do tipo "Shura x Julia", além de corações.

- MILO E SHURA! NADA DE CONVERSA!!!! – Grita a professora.

Shura finge copiar a lição, mas o rosto de Julia volta a pairar em sua mente e sem perceber ele desenha o rosto da garota, solta um longo suspiro e volta a observá-la pela janela. As palavras do amigo estavam em sua mente, realmente deveria falar com ela, mas tinha medo, e se fosse rejeitado? E se ela risse dele? Mas não conseguia mais agüentar, estava há 5 anos nutrindo aquele sentimento, era hora de se declarar.

_**Hoje mesmo vou te procurar**_

_**Falar de mim**_

_**Sei que nem chegou a imaginar**_

_**Que eu pudesse te amar tanto assim**_

- O que houve Shu? - Julia andava na frente com os cadernos em frente ao corpo.

- Nada não... - Ele abaixa o rosto.

- Vamos na lanchonete da esquina tomar um sorvete! Eu pago, mas vê se muda essa cara! - A menina sorri e puxa-o pela mão.

Shura sente seu rosto queimar, era tão linda, tão meiga, tão Julia... O que seria deles se dissesse que gostava dela? O garoto se remoía por dentro, ela nunca iria imaginar que ele fosse gostar tanto dela.

Sentaram-se em uma das mesinhas e Shura vê Julia indo até o balcão pedir dois sorvetes, o moreno começa a suar frio, sente um frio no estômago, era como se tivesse engolido borboletas, treinava mentalmente o que dizer.

_**Sempre fui um grande amigo seu**_

_**Só que não sei mais se assim vai ser**_

_**Sempre te contei segredos meus**_

_**Estou apaixonado por você**_

- Ai Shura, nem o sorvete te animou? Me conta o que houve? Está estranho esses dias... - Julia andava de costas com o rosto perto do dele.

- Juh, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar... Podemos ir até o parquinho? - Shura sorri sem graça.

O parque ficava algumas esquinas da casa deles, costumavam brincar lá quando pequenos, sempre estavam juntos, contavam segredos um para o outro, eram confidentes, melhores amigos e agora ele tinha medo de perder essa amizade. Sentam no balanço e Shura fica com a cabeça baixa, sua mão suava.

- Shura? Nunca escondemos nada um do outro... O que foi? - Julia o encarava.

- É... É que, eu... – O rapaz estava roxo.

- Já sei! Está apaixonado... – A ruiva diz em tom de brincadeira, vendo o amigo ficar mais roxo ainda. - Quem é? Me conta!!!- Sorria marota.

- Juh... Julia, eu gosto de você... - Shura encara a amiga, que fica olhando para a cara dele uns instantes.

- Eu também gosto de você! É meu melhor amigo!!! Mas não precisa ficar tão roxo para me dizer isso... - Julia ria.

- Não é isso... Eu estou apaixonado, eu te amo Julia!!!! - Shura encara a garota.

- A. MA? - Ela pára de rir e se vira para o amigo.

_**Esse amor entrou no coração**_

_**Agora diz o que é que a gente faz**_

_**Pode dizer sim ou dizer não**_

_**Ser só seu amigo não dá mais**_

- Deve estar me achando um idiota, pode dizer, estou preparado para levar um fora... Mas meu sentimento é verdadeiro... Gosto de você faz 5 anos, mas ultimamente não consigo mais esconder... Demorei muito para dizer, tinha medo de perder sua amizade, mas não dá mais... Não consigo ser apenas seu amigo. - Shura olhava para o chão.

Julia o olhava sem reação, seu coração estava disparado, ela sempre gostou dele, na verdade sempre o amou, mas assim como ele tinha medo de perder a amizade, agüentava o ciúme de ver Shura cercado de meninas, chorou quando ele contou sobre o primeiro beijo, a primeira namorada, mas sempre o recebeu com um sorriso, com palavras doces, era a única maneira de tê-lo perto de si... Agora ouvir da boca do garoto que sempre amou que a amava, era um choque, não sabia o que fazer, sentiu apenas lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

- Juh? Minha declaração foi tão ruim assim? Olha, desculpa, esquece o que eu disse... Eu, eu... - Shura levanta do balanço.

- Não é isso... Seu bobo!!!! É que... Eu sempre te amei, e não esperava que sentisse o mesmo que eu... - Julia limpava as lágrimas e segurava sua camisa.

- Ama? - Ele sorri, levanta o rosto da garota e limpa as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, aproximando seu rosto.

Ao ver Shura se aproximar, Julia fecha os olhos, seus lábios se tocam delicadamente. Julia sorri e Shura a abraça, beijando o topo da cabeça da garota.

_**The End...**_

Nyahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Ficou bobinho, mas escrevi com carinho... Felicidades Juh-Nyx!!!!!

Bjnhos x3


End file.
